Kiss of Death
by TotalDramaObsessiveFanGirl9
Summary: Cody was never perceived as a ladies man on Total Drama. This is why.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, before you read, I would just like to say that this idea came to me-when else-when I was trying to fall asleep. I know I have TDAS to work on, but I have very little time to work on anything, now that school has started again. I am getting loaded with homework this year! So… yeah. I don't have much time to myself, mostly right when I get home and on Saturdays. Anyway… I thought of the concept to this at like 11:00 pm. If it sucks, sorry. Cody was never perceived as a ladies man on Total Drama, this is a story I thought of that goes along with/explains that…**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Total Drama, but I write fanfictions instead. **

**The Kiss Of Death Ch. 1**

**The Family Secret**

It was Cody Anderson's sixteenth birthday. He was to go to a, seemingly, awesome summer camp (Total Drama Island) in a couple months when school let out for summer. He was happy to get away from his classmates, especially the girls. They were always surrounding him, practically begging for him to go out with them! He was really smart and sweet-and quite the looker-so, naturally, many girls were attracted to him. They loved his teal eyes, too. He got those from his dad. And his mom, now that he thought of it. Well, his mom had oddly colored eyes, they were both a mix of teal and brown. Right now, Cody was finishing a paper for History. It was due tomorrow, and he was almost done with the third page. His parent's got home and saw him upstairs in his room writing.

"Cody?" his mom asked.

"C-could you come down here for a talk, son?" his dad then asked.

"Sure, hold on!" Cody called down. They sound nervous, he thought. Oh, I hope it isn't "that talk." I learned about that enough in health class, he thought, walking downstairs. He saw his mom and dad seated at the kitchen table, with worried expressions on their faces.

"So, you wanted to talk?" Cody asked, sitting down.

"S-son, we need to tell you something." his dad said.

"What is it? Is it the… _that_ talk?" Cody asked his dad.

"N-no, son." His dad answered back. Cody expected to see his dad smile a little at least, but his face remained worried.

"Well, what is it? I really need to finish my history paper. Mr. Smith will **kill** me if I don't get it finished!" Cody added that last part with a laugh, but his parents noticeably flinched when he said "kill."

"Um, Cody, honey…" his mom began.

"Yeah, what is it, and why do you guys look so worried? I'm fine." he reassured his parents. "Right?"

"…There's something we've been keeping from you, Cody." Mr. Anderson said quietly after taking a deep breath. His mother looked at Cody with sad eyes.

"Um… what is it?" he asked slowly, seeing how his parents looked. He figured they would tell him that there was a genetic condition or something like that. No. they would have told me sooner, he reasoned with himself.

"C-Cody… y-your father and I… w-we don't…" his mother suddenly burst into tears, for a reason unknown to Cody.

"Dad, what is going on? What happened?" Cody asked fearfully. His mother rarely cried, only when something truly horrible happened.

"S-son, your mother and I, we c-" Just then, his mother ran out of the room, stifling cries.

"Should I go get her?" Cody asked his dad.

"N-no. Let her be. I-I guess I have to tell you myself." Mr. Anderson answered.

"What do you have to tell me, and why did Mom run out?! Just tell me!" Cody yelled. It must be something bad.

"Cody… Your mom and I… we come from a long line of…Amante Mortale!" His dad got out.

"Pfft. Yeah, okay. You know dad, that was pretty convincing, having Mom run out like that. But really? You expect me to buy that? What is an 'Amante Mortale' anyway?" Cody said, but thought differently when he saw his father's face. "Dad? You **are** kidding, right?"

"I wish, Cody." His dad said, also running out of the room on the brink of tears.

"What is going on?" Cody yelled, extremely confused and frustrated. He figured his history paper could wait, he could always tell Mr. Smith that he was having "family drama." He decided to go on the internet and research Amante Mortale, just to see what his dad was talking about. He found an article and read it.

(A/N: There is no article. I just came up with this on the spot. I used Google Translate to find a good name.)

"Amante Mortale. Italian, translating to "deadly lover." Called "Amante" for short. Also believed to be a race of beings with appearances similar or identical to humans. They can kill someone simply by kissing them, or showing any kind of other physical affection. It is currently unknown how this is possible. They peacefully coexist with humans, and it is hoped they only kill people by accident, seeing most killing is made by young Amante Mortale, when they are about 16 or 17 years of age. This most likely happens because the parents fail to educate them on their 16th birthday, which is when their powers start. They are best recognized by their exceptionally bright teal eyes."

By now, Cody was staring at the screen, open-mouthed. This can't be true, he thought. He decided to ask his parents about it though. He printed out the article and took it to his dad.

"Dad? About the thing earlier… I found this online." He handed his dad the paper.

"Son, this article is only partially correct. It does happen on your 16th birthday, which is why we told you today. We all do have teal eyes, and-"

"What about Mom? She's an Amante too, right? Her eyes have brown in them, too. What does it mean that we kill people by kissing them? How could you two get married and live?" Cody asked.

"Slow down, Cody. Not exactly, your mother is a half-Amante, hence the brown **and** teal eyes. Her mother was one, and she married your grandpa. He only survived because… they were each other's true love. Same with your mom and me." Mr. Anderson explained. "The part about no physical affection at all is incorrect. You can hold hands, and hug and other things like that, but if you kiss someone, or be… intimate… they will die. If they are not another Amante Mortale, that is. The reason we told you is that we don't want you to hurt anyone, in school or on TV. Be careful Cody. I know a lot of girls like you… but…"

"I can't love them, can I? Wait, how will I know if someone else is an Amante Mortale?" Cody asked.

"You will feel it, inside. Cliché, right?" his dad said laughing. "But, seriously Cody, you must take this seriously. You can**not** under any circumstances, kiss any human girl."

"Dad, have you ever… killed a girl?" Cody asked.

"…Yes. And I regret it every day. If I had only believed my parents, she could still be alive. We just kissed in school, during class so nobody was watching, and she just collapsed. I thought she passed out or something, but when the ambulance arrived… the paramedics said it was too late. Then I knew they weren't lying. It happened on my… 16th birthday." A tear slowly rolled down Mr. Anderson's cheek. Cody felt his eyes were wet too.

"What if someone kisses me? What then? "Cody asked quietly.

"Don't return the kiss, and **most likely** they'll be okay, but do whatever you have to do to keep them away. And if something happens… well, you can't let anyone know what we are, Cody." He replied solemnly.

"Did Mom ever kill anyone?" Cody asked.

"No, half-Amante's cannot actually kill a human, but they can severely damage them, which she did. But if anyone is more than half… they have the same amount of power as a full Amante Mortale. So, Cody, consider yourself a full-blooded Amante. Please, do not do anything like that with any human. Only your true love will survive even a kiss." Mr. Anderson warned his son.

"I understand dad. But why does this happen? With Amantes and kissing, I mean." Cody asked.

"Well, Cody… I don't really know. No Amantes know. I think the secret died out long ago." His dad stated.

"Oh. Okay. But what if I meet someone who is also an Amante? What then? Should I tell them?"

"I guess you could. You will know one when you see one, even if they are a half-Amante. If an Amante kisses a half-Amante, the half might feel a little twinge of pain, but they will be okay." Cody's dad explained.

"Okay, got it, I think." Cody replied. Then he walked back to his room to finish his history paper.

His dad whispered sadly "Just… be careful, son."

**First chapter done! I think this is turning out pretty good! TDI is coming up next chapter. I love you if you read this (even though I don't know you…)! Yeah, I get my ideas late at night.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! Thank you for the wonderful reviews, favs, and follows! Because of you, I couldn't stop smiling for like an hour! Not sure of exactly the path this chapter will take but I know that TDI will start in this one. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Total Drama, but I write fanfictions instead. **

**Kiss Of Death Ch. 2**

**The Arrival**

Cody waited at the dock near his house for the boat that was supposed to pick him up and take him to Total Drama. He kept thinking of his father's warning, and figured the only way to not hurt anyone was to act like he was trying-and failing-to be cool. He could do this.

He made it through the rest of the school year without any incidents, but a couple times he had come too close for comfort. He vowed never to hurt anyone, and he planned to keep it that way.

Cody saw the boat coming and figured that he might as well start his act now.

"You Cody Anderson?" the driver asked.

"Yeah, man. This is he!" Cody said, attempting-and purposely failing-to be cool.

"Get on then! We're running late!" the driver yelled.

When the island came into view, Cody gasped. The first thing he saw was a cliff that he figured to be at least 1000 feet tall. As he came closer, he noticed that there were some crappy cabins in place of what were supposed to be beautiful five star hotels.

"Um, dude? Is this where we're staying?" Cody asked

"Yeah. I heard the other contestants said the same thing. If you don't like it, I can take you back, but I really don't want to spend any more time with you than I already have!" the captain replied harshly.

"No problem, dude! It's cool!" Cody reassured the driver.

When he arrived on the Dock of Shame, he saw some pretty girls already there, especially a beautiful Goth girl with black hair and teal highlights. No, snap out of it, Cody! You need to focus! That means, no crushing, he thought to himself.

"Cody! The Codester! The Codemeister!" Chris announced. Cody took a deep breath, which was unnoticeable to anyone else.

"Great to be here, man! I see the ladies have already arrived!" Cody tried to talk to some of the ladies, but was turned down every time. Good, he thought. Let them think I'm just a wannabe ladies' man.

Then, Cody saw a boy with bright teal eyes. Was he an Amante Mortale? Cody stood next to him, his name was Duncan, but didn't feel anything, so he figured he wasn't one. He hoped there was going to be one, so he wouldn't be alone.

After all 22 campers were introduced, Cody was a little disappointed-and a little worried. He was the only Amante Mortale there. Worst of all, his favorite girl (Gwen) had beautiful onyx eyes, meaning she definitely wasn't one. Nobody even had any shade of blue eyes, except a, dumb, blonde bombshell (Lindsay), that punk kid Duncan, a supermodel (Justin), and Cody himself. The only teal that matched his eyes were the streaks in the Goth's hair. He heard her name was Gwen. She was so beautiful. He just wanted to hold her and kis- No! Stop it! He sighed quietly. This was going to be a long summer.

After the teams got their cabins, Cody was meeting his guy teammates. There was Trent, a really nice guitarist who also had eyes for Gwen, but with one difference—Gwen actually may have a crush on him. There was Owen, a big goofball who was probably one of the happiest guys on the planet. Then there was Justin, the model, who had every girl-and Owen-in love with his looks. He never said much. Lastly there was Noah, the sarcastic bookworm. He just read the whole time pretty much. As far as the girls that were on his team, they had Lindsay, the blue eyed, blonde-haired, bimbo, Beth, a good natured brace-face, Heather, the queen of mean, but a beauty just the same. They also had Leshawna, a dark-haired, dark-skinned girl with a huge, but endearing, attitude, Katie, a skinnier, but possibly dimmer, version of a girl on the other team. And they had Gwen. Cody was both happy and frustrated about being on the same team as Gwen. For one, she was the most beautiful girls on the whole island, possibly the world, in his eyes. That was also a problem. He just had to get placed on the team with the only girl who he wanted to kiss, but for her life, he couldn't.

Justin and Lindsay were the only ones on his team that had any shade of blue eyes. For obvious reasons he couldn't just ask them if they were also Amante Mortales. If they were, which he didn't think they were, that would be great. He would have someone to talk to. But Lindsay probably wasn't one. One, her eyes were a sky blue, not teal, and two, she already looked to have a crush on a boy on the other team. Justin probably wasn't one either. His eyes were also too blue. Oh well, Cody sighed inwardly. Maybe it's better if I'm alone. Then if something happens… no. I won't let that happen.

"Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" Owen asked Cody.

After a moment of mental "What-do-I-do" panic, Cody replied "Just thinkin' about the ladies, man! We sure do have some good ones on our team, huh?"

Owen thought for a moment. "Yeah, but the Killer Bass have that pretty red-head, and she is sooo smokin' (wolf whistles)!" Cody honestly felt nothing resembling love towards Izzy. Fear, yes, but romance, no. He figured it was a good thing.

"Oh, you mean Izzy? Yeah, she's so totally nuts, you two would be quite the couple!" Trent spoke up from the bed across from Owen. He said it with a genuine smile.

Part of Cody thought "Aw man! How do I compete with that!" while another part thought "Good thing he's my competition. I know I'm good with girls, but this guy's better."

"…Cody?" Someone said from across the cabin.

"Wha?" Cody said back. He was too lost in thought to hear them.

"I _said…_" Trent started "Which girl do **you** like? I know you like one of them, you were just thinking about someone."

"Honestly, Trent…" Cody didn't want to tell his new friend that they liked the same girl. "I was deciding which one. A lot of them are crazy hot!"

"Yeah, and most are just plain crazy." A voice said from the bunk above Cody.

"Oh, hey Noah. I didn't see you there! You mean Izzy?" Cody asked.

"No, I meant the _other_ psycho redhead on the island." Noah said with his classic sarcasm.

"There's another psycho redhead on the island?! One is bad enough!" Justin said, oblivious to sarcasm, apparently.

"Well, I guess I should make sure the ladies have found their cabin alright." Cody said with his tone he had adopted when "trying" to be cool. The others, with the exception of Justin, and the inclusion of Cody, knew that the girls' cabin was just next door.

Cody wasn't actually going to see the girls. In fact, he wanted to keep his distance as much as possible to not risk getting too close to any of them. Yep, it sure was going to be a long summer.

Cody kept walking until he reached the woods. He went deep into the woods, away from any cameras. He sat down on a fallen tree and just thought. He thought about the summer, he thought about what he could and couldn't do, he thought about his parents, he thought about his life. He remembered how simple his life was a couple months ago. It had occurred to him that his parents just really didn't him to have a girlfriend or something yet when they told him, being April Fool's Day and all. But he knew that it was real. He thought about the look on his mother's face as she ran out of their kitchen crying, the look on his father's face as he told Cody about his first-and last-kill. Now Cody wished that he had never auditioned for Total Drama.

He needed to tell someone. He needed to say what he was, someone to confide in. Someone who…

*BOOM* Cody heard an explosion somewhere on the other side of the woods, followed by seeing some trees being toppled over. Then he heard the laugh of a certain psycho hose beast. Man she's crazy, he thought. I bet she could say anything and… It dawned on Cody. Nobody would believe her. I could tell Izzy. I just need to find her, and not get blown up in the process. With that, Cody got up, and walked off to find Izzy.

**Yes! Chapter 2 done! Will Cody tell Izzy what he really is, or will he chicken out? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Kiss of Death! It should be up within the next two or three days.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three! This is pretty close to how I was thinking in my head XD! I have only a couple specific things in my head that will definitely happen, but most of it I am making up as I go. I wasn't planning on the whole Izzy thing, that was an example of stuff just happening on its own. This is kind of a bittersweet chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I'm too young to own a TV show, but, hey, a girl can dream!**

**Kiss of Death Ch. 3**

**Help From a New Friend**

Cody was walking through the woods to find Izzy. She was the only one he could tell. He didn't know if she would keep it a secret, but nobody would believe her if she told someone anyway. He just hoped he could find her, and not get injured in the process. Wow, the first time I'm worrying about **myself** getting hurt in a while, he thought bitterly. Suddenly, Chris announced that the first challenge would be starting soon.

On top of the cliff, Chris explained that the campers needed to jump off of the 1000 foot tall cliff into the safe zone below. Whichever team had the most jumpers would win. Heh, easy. This will be one of the easiest things I have done in the past couple months. We can so win that hot tub party, Cody thought. Now that Geoff had his hat off, Cody could tell he also had blue eyes. But, of course, they were blue, not teal.

The pretty blonde girl, Bridgette, jumped first, followed by the rest of the Killer Bass. DJ, however, refused to jump. He got a chicken hat and went back down on an escalator. Courtney, a pretty brown-haired Latina, also refused to jump, stating she "had a condition that prevented her from jumping off cliffs" and didn't think enough of the Screaming Gophers would jump to win.

This left Sadie, the "BFFL" Katie, and Izzy. Cody wasn't going to ask Izzy during the challenge for obvious reasons. Sadie didn't want to jump without Katie, so Izzy and Katie switched teams. Cody was relieved that he didn't have to look for Izzy, he could just go talk to her later.

After Katie and Sadie jumped together, it was the Screaming Gophers turn. All in all, only Beth did not jump, so the Gophers won the challenge, earning not only the supplies for a hot tub, but pull carts to carry them in. They ended up getting back to camp long before the Killer Bass, and built a much better hot tub, while the Bass voted Ezekiel out for his sexist comments. After everyone was in bed, Cody snuck outside to go find Izzy.

Cody went deep in the woods, to where he was earlier. Then, after about 10 minutes, he heard something large moving in the trees around him. The "thing" was Izzy, and she almost scared the crap out of Cody when she plummeted down next to him, falling flat on her face. Cody thought that she was hurt, so he rushed to help.

"Oh my god! Izzy, are you okay?" Cody asked, helping her up.

"Oh, Izzy's fine! That was fun!" Izzy chirped.

"Okay, so is there any reason you are out here so late?" Cody asked.

"No, not really. What about you? Aren't you worried that Slenderman will find you alone in the woods?" Izzy joked.

"Uh, Izzy? He doesn't exist." He replied.

"That's right! Izzy defeated him earlier! It was sooo fun!" Izzy said.

"Oh, okay." Cody said, chuckling at Izzy's craziness.

"Cody?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"You seem different than earlier. Why? You weren't abducted by aliens, were you?" she noticed he was acting different, more normal now. She sat down next to him.

"Well… can I trust you?" Cody asked.

"Of course! Izzy has something to tell you, too!" she said.

"And that is?" suddenly, Izzy kissed him, on the mouth. Cody freaked out and pushed her away.

"What was that Izzy?! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Cody yelled before he realized what he said.

Izzy smiled. "I was right! You **are** one! I knew it as soon as I saw you!"

"Uh Izzy, w-what are you talking about?" he asked, freaking out.

"Cody, come on." Izzy said, suddenly serious. "I know you're an Amante Mortale. Your eyes were a dead giveaway, and I can tell that you're faking the 'cool' guy routine."

"Ugh. Please tell me I wasn't as obvious as it sounds. Wait, how do you know about Amantes? Your eyes aren't teal." he inquired.

"No, your act is pretty convincing. Don't worry about that. And, actually, my adopted brother is a full-blooded one. I know all about what could have happened when I kissed you, and by the way you were acting beforehand, I knew you were well educated about it. I wouldn't have if I didn't think so. And no, I don't have feelings for you. I actually like Owen. He is so cool!" Izzy said.

"I happen to know that he thinks you are 'sooo smokin'.' I can tell Owen you like him if you want, Iz." He said.

"Nah, it's okay. I can do it myself. So, do you like any girls here, other than Gwen of course?" she inquired.

"No. At least she doesn't like me. I just, I don't want to hurt anyone, Izzy. Not like my parents did." Cody started sniffling. "My first love, and I **can't** be in love! I don't want her to get hurt! B-but I love her, a-and I can't help it!" Cody started sobbing. "It's just so hard!"

"It's okay, Cody. It'll be okay. I can help you." Izzy consoled him. She was giving him a big hug and rocking him back and forth, like his mom used to when he was little. "You won't hurt anyone, Cody. I know you won't. And hey, if you ever need advice or something, you know where to find me." she added with a small smile.

"Thanks, Izzy. Why do **you** act so crazy?" Cody asked.

"No reason, really. I just think it's fun to pretend. But think about this, if you pretend to act like something, wouldn't you actually be that something? But if you pretend to **act** like something, you might not be?" Izzy inquired.

"Ugh, not **another** thing to keep me up at night. Thanks a bunch, Iz." Cody said jokingly. Izzy smiled, knowing she successfully cheered up her new friend. She cared for him like she would a brother, probably because he reminded her of her own brother. She would help him no matter what. Her brother had accidentally hurt too many people, and she didn't want it to happen again.

**Well, another chapter down! Sorry this one was shorter, but I wanted to end it at that. I was going to make Izzy an Amante who wore colored contacts to disguise her eye color, but she made out with Owen before and I kind of wanted Cody to be the only one there. I also thought about making Duncan one, but he kissed Courtney and Gwen several times so I knew that it wouldn't work either. This story is going up fast! Stay tuned for chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four! Sorry last chapter wasn't much, but I just didn't want to continue past the point where I stopped. I like where it ended. I wanted him to have a close friendship with someone that he wouldn't be attracted to, and that nobody would believe. I am planning on this story going at least to World Tour, maybe longer. I won't cover Action a lot, because Cody wasn't in it except for the Aftermaths, but I will include it. I'm trying to keep the canon couples so I am trying not to do crack pairings. I need it to match how it was on TV as closely as possible. If you have any questions about the story or whatever, PM me, don't put in a review if possible, and sorry for the wait. (Dang school! Why do we need an "education" anyway?) This is a more humorous chapter.**

**A/N: I was hyped up on sugar for most of this… **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I know. I don't own Total Drama. Or "Heart Attack" by Demi Lovato.**

**Kiss of Death Ch. 4**

**The Fourth Wall Breaks**

The next day was just a regular day. Chris didn't have challenges every day; he had them every few days. Today was just a day to relax. Cody was glad for that. It meant he could just hit on every girl that would reject him. He didn't hit on Beth, Lindsay, or any girls from the Killer Bass. Not that they would say yes, Lindsay or Beth might, but because he didn't want his team to not like him. Of course he didn't hit on Izzy, because he knew Owen liked her. He kept hitting on Gwen on purpose to keep up the act. She kept rejecting him, so that was good.

_Oh, what do the people from school think of this_, he thought. Before he left, some of his friends said they would watch the show and root for him. _I bet they're wondering what happened to me. I just wish I could talk to someone who was just like me. I'm all alone. Well, at least everyone's safe._

"Hey, Cody. What's wrong?" Bridgette saw Cody and, even though they were on different teams, thought she should at least see what's wrong.

"Oh, hey. Bridgette, right? You jumped off the cliff first." Cody replied, not wanting to answer but appreciating her concern none the less.

"Yeah, that's me. Is something wrong?" she asked concerned.

"I don't know, I just miss…" Cody trailed off, unsure of what to say. He wanted to say his old life, the way it was before.

"Your family?" Bridgette guessed.

"Sure. Yeah." He responded.

"Well, I hope you're okay." She said, leaving due to the awkwardness of the situation.

_I need to do a better job of hiding my sadness. I really don't need people suspecting anything,_ he thought once again. _Why can't I just be normal? I need to take a walk. _Cody went to go take a walk in the woods. He needed to clear his mind for once.

Once in the woods, Cody went to the tree he sat on the night before. He really hoped there weren't any hidden cameras, or people, for that matter.

"Hey. You okay?" a voice asked. Cody was about to snap at them, but then realized it was Izzy.

"Hey. Honestly, no. I don't know how much longer I can do this, Izzy." He said truthfully.

"Do what? Keep being an Amante a secret, keep not being yourself, or… keep going on?" she inquired concernedly.

"I… I just don't know anymore. You are the only person here I can talk to about this, and I need to talk to my parents, I guess. But I want to win, of course." Cody replied.

"Well, if you need help pulling something off, I'm here for you. Whether I'm still here or not…"

"What does that mean?" he asked Izzy cautiously.

"Let's just say, they can take me out of the game, but I can come back whenever I want. I know my way around." She answered. Then she walked away back towards camp.

"Well, that was… weird." Cody said aloud.

He needed to put up walls, metaphorically speaking, so he didn't fall in love. This whole thing reminded him of the song "Heart Attack" by Demi Lovato.

"Wait, that song didn't come out until 2013. Total Drama Island happened in 2007."

Great job, Cody. You just broke the fourth wall.

"Not my fault! You're the one writing this!"

Just stop talking to me and breaking down walls.

"Fine!"

Good. We're done here.

"That was… even weirder." Cody said.

…

…You bet it was.

"Ugh! Go away!" he ran back to camp to use the Confessional.

**Cody's Confessional**

"**Mom, Dad, I need help! Send me a letter or something if you can! And to everyone back home, I promise there is a reason why I'm acting like this, I… just can't tell you why. I miss you guys!"**

—**End—**

When Cody exited the Confessional, he noticed Izzy discreetly gave him a thumbs up. She was watching and listening to him the whole time.

_I wonder if this is what it feels like to have a personal stalker._

Hehe, you don't know the half of it, Cody. Just wait 'til you meet Sierra…

_Who's Sierra?_

… (Le Gasp) I've said too much!

Cody turned around and went back into the Confessional.

**Cody's Confessional**

"**Oh, and dad? Is hearing a voice in your head a part of it?"**

**—End—**

This time, when Cody exited the Confessional, he went to his cabin to finish unpacking, because he didn't have much time the day before to unpack. In his cabin, the guys were hanging out. Turns out, Trent brought some money with him. He stopped by the Tuck Shoppe to grab some snacks for the guys.

"Hey, Cody! Want some chips?" Owen asked him.

"Nah, maybe later. I gotta finish unpacking. I'll take a pop, though!" Cody answered.

"Alright! Root beer good?" Trent asked.

"Sure, thanks!" he replied as Trent handed him a bottle of pop.

"Hey, Cody? I saw you talking to Izzy earlier. Do you like her, too?" Owen asked him.

"Not really. She's awesome, but she isn't really my type. And besides, I would never date a girl if I knew my friend liked her." he replied honestly.

"I'm your friend?" the lovable tub of lard asked him.

"Of course, dude! Your pretty much everyone on this team's friend!" Cody reassured him.

"Aww thanks man!" Owen said before trapping him in a bone-crushing hug.

"No problem." He got out while being crushed. "Can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry man. I guess I don't know my own strength." Owen said apologetically.

"No worries, man!" he replied.

"Cody, you want those chips yet? We only have a couple bags left, and if you want some, then you should have some now, before Owen eats them all." Trent said jokingly.

"Aw, what the heck? Sure! Got any barbecue?" Cody asked him.

"Yeah, one left. Here!" he answered, tossing the bag to him.

"Thanks! So, any strategies yet?" he asked curiously.

"Not really. Just not losing, I guess." Trent replied.

"So, have any of us went and saw the girls on our team yet?" Owen asked.

"No, not really, but I talked to Gwen and… I think I might be in love!" Trent exclaimed. "She's just so cool!"

"I wish I could go talk to them! For some reason, they won't let me in their cabin!" Cody said, lying to keep up the act.

"Gee. I wonder why." Noah deadpanned from his bed above Cody.

"Well, what about you, Noah?" Cody asked.

"Why would I want to meet them? They're either crazy or a total bitch." He said plainly.

"Well, yeah, but they're hot!" the tech-geek replied, only partially kidding.

"Oh, yeah? And which one do you like?" Trent asked him.

_Crap. I can't say Gwen, and I can't say Izzy…_ "I gotta say, Heather's pretty hot!"

"Yeah, except for being a total bitch, anyway." Noah pointed out.

"I guess, Lindsay's pretty hot too!" he replied.

"But she also has the IQ of a squirrel." Noah said.

"Hey, at least she isn't mean like Heather." Owen pointed out.

"…True." Noah admitted.

As the discussion went on about who the hottest, craziest, dumbest, etc. girls were on the team, Cody realized that, even though he was technically alone, he would never really be alone. He had actually made friends, even with his "new attitude." Whether this was good or bad, he didn't know. Though the thought didn't really cross his mind until a while later. He was too busy laughing with his new friends.

**Well, chapter 4 is finally up. I got to kinda take a break from the drama this chapter, which I both did and didn't like, but I figured Cody needed to make new friends somehow. I didn't want him to be completely alone throughout the story. Feedback is appreciated, although I prefer PMs if it is constructive criticism. I love all my followers and favers and reviewers! Already working on chapter 5! "*cough cough* lies *cough cough*"**

"**Really? More breaking the fourth wall?"**

"**Don't all authors notes do that?" *smirks***

"…"

**Yep. Definitely had too much sugar.**


End file.
